


Life deserves a fuck you

by ValTheTrain



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Artist Tweek Tweak, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Gay Relationship, Child Neglect, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Weight Issues, fluff from time to time, kinda vent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValTheTrain/pseuds/ValTheTrain
Summary: After the Tweaks move back to their old home town Tweek seems so catch someone's attention. Craig never understood him, he would sometimes scream if you wanted to talk to him, but it was intriguing, there was definitely something about the blonde that made him want to get to know him more.(BEING REWRITTEN)





	1. That Tweak kid

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags for content warnings!
> 
> I kinda wanted to vent when I started to write this and it became kind of liked so I just kept writing it, but it was badly done so I started again, oof?
> 
> Also I project myself onto Tweek, so he has some of my weird quirks caused by my anxiety and is worried about stuff I'm worried about, because I don't know how other people feel, since anxiety varies from person to person :')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek liked mornings like these, when he can feel like a normal kid, mornings where he isn't known as that Tweak kid, who's a most likely crazy in everyone else's mind.

Tweek Tweak wanted to believe he was normal, though it wasn’t easy when everyone at school seemed vary of you because of your sudden outbursts. Everyone there had seemed collectively decide he was the odd one and if you hung around him you would be like him. Tweek heard many original and not so original nicknames for himself through his years in school, mostly it was a collection of, “spaz”, “freak” and “retard”, tough the latter had stopped after the teachers heard about it.  
But Tweek couldn’t really decline it anymore, he wasn’t like everyone else, not everyone else had to take meds or talk with a psychologist every two weeks. So the second his parents told him they would be moving Tweek was ecstatic, he could start over, but as they told him where, the excitement was gone, South park, that hell hole. 

A sudden alarm woke Tweek up from his slumber, he had to take a minute to calm his breath, why did the alarm have such a loud noise? Did he forget to turn it down again or something like that. He closed it and glanced around his room, the last day at school before he could say goodbye to everything that was making his life hell here, though the place they were moving to wasn’t that much better, but he could always hope they all had forgotten about him.  
Tweek let out a yawn, he had gone to sleep at 3 am again, he had tried to take melatonin again, but forgot to try to sleep and it had worn off quickly, so he couldn’t fall asleep. Tweek realized he didn’t want to be late and got up, grabbing the green button up on his bed and the brown pants next to it. All his other clothes were all packed neatly in a box. He quickly dressed up and yawned louder now, he grabs his phone and opens the cracked device, no messages as always, only a few notifications from some apps his psychologist said might help his anxiety.

The clock said it was 6:39, which meant he had still some time to get ready, his parents had gone already, they were finishing packing up at the shop. Tweek pushed the device into his pocket and pulled on some grey socks. He liked mornings like these, where he wasn’t that worried about anything, the worry set in as he walked into the school building, but in his house he was safe. Tweek got up and walked out his room , down the hallway to the kitchen, only to see a cup already waiting for him, he smiled happily.  
The house was quiet, only a few noises as their neighbors got ready to leave for work, Tweek liked it, he grabbed the hot drink and sat down in front of a plate with a sandwich, tough he wasn’t that hungry, he never really ate breakfast, it made him feel sick this early in the morning. But he drank the coffee and put the sandwich in a bag for later. The coffee was gone soon, and Tweek only had to wash his teeth and go to the bathroom anymore, since it would take longer to wait until the minty taste left if he brushed first and drank second, it was easier this way.

Tweek walked out the door, his grey backpack weighing him down, he took his keys out and opened his bike lock before jumping on it and leaving, he was still quite calm, nobody he knew was anywhere in sight, so he could be alone for a while until he would just try to stay out of everyone’s way for the day, not wanting any trouble from the other kids, who thought bullying people would resolve their problems.


	2. There goes my drawing I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tweak family finally gets to move into their new house

The day went by slowly, but the last lesson was just agonizing, it was like time had stopped, right before he was out of this hell. Tweek was taking notes, mostly he was doodling all over his notebook, but he managed to write some things down, though he wasn’t sure how they related to each other, since he left most of the text out. He had almost finished his drawing of an eye as the bell rang, making him jump and accidentally ruin the sketch by drawing a big line right through it, he groaned annoyedly, it was actually looking nice.  
Tweek stuffed his books and notebook into his backpack and left, gladly he hadn’t really seen any of the wrong people, everyone else ignored him most of the time, but there were a few boys who would do anything to make his life a hell. He made his way to his bike, unlocked it and left before anybody could say anything to him.

At home Tweek’s mother was already home, “Hi mom” he said as he walked into the kitchen, “oh, hello Tweek, how was school?” she responded as she finished making her coffee, like everyday after she came home, “it was fine” Tweek sighed, at least he wasn’t lying this time. “That’s very nice” she smiled, taking a sip of her coffee, Tweek left her alone and walked towards his room, only to be interrupted, “Hey baby, we should go shopping today, you don’t have that many shirts you know” “uh, okay?”. Of Course she didn’t wait to move before going shopping, even though it would be easier in many ways.

Tweek spent an hour in his room, scrolling through Instagram and YouTube until his dad came home. “Tweek, come on we can go now” He got up, closing his phone, he should have at least 10 dollars with him, which meant he could buy something small. The door to his room opened, “you coming?” Tweek jumped a little, “Oh yeah, sorry”, “no need to apologize”. The two walked to the car, “I was thinking of South park today, and I wanted to ask” “are you still in contact with anyone from there?” “Ngh, no” Tweek responded, he didn’t like thinking of his old “friends”. “That’s awfully unfortunate, but I’m sure there are nice kids there” she continued to ramble, the coffee clearly kicking in.

She stopped in front of the mall, “come on now, or this will take hours” she giggled, Tweek smiled, it was nice to see her so happy, she always loved living in South park, so if just for her, he could manage. The two walked from store to store, and when they finally left they had almost two full bags of outfits for the both of them. Tweek hadn’t really found many nice outfits, but his mom had picked most of them anyways. It was nice to spend time with her, since she and his dad spent so much time in the shop, and since they had already talked about how they had plans of starting another one in South park it meant these situations were going to stay rare.

As they arrived home Tweek was ready to fall asleep, he was exhausted about everything, and he had to be awake early tomorrow so they could leave as soon as possible. He ate a yogurt, drank some coffee and took three melatonin pills before going to his room and putting his phone to charge. He managed to fall asleep after 30 minutes of tossing and turning around in his bed. Tough he was a very light sleeper he managed to sleep until 6 am, when a particularly loud bird started singing outside his window. Tweek woke up quickly, he glanced around his room to determine what woke him up, before hearing the bird clearly, “Ugh…” he groaned before falling back on his bed, it was too early, but his parents were probably already waiting for him to wake up, so Tweek forced himself out of the bed.

The whole morning was a mess, they stuffed every box in their car and then the moving truck, Tweek dropped at least three boxes on his feet and now they were hurting. Finally they were in the car and ready to go, “Agh, this is too much pressure, how am I ever going to fit in there?!” “Tweek, honey, did you take your coffee?” “No..?” his mom sighed, before turning to his dad, “Richard, could we stop at so coffee shop?” “Yeah, of course”. Tweek was weirdly anxious the whole way to the small coffee shop, they never went to any big places, it was better to support the smaller places anyways, and their coffee tasted a lot better.

Soon Tweek's mother came back with two cups of coffee, Tweek smiled, she sat back in the car, “wait a second honey” she shifted away from Tweek and did something, not that Tweek really cared right now, he was more worried about how everyone else would react, did they even actually remember him anymore?. “Here you go Tweek!” his mom finally handed him the coffee, it was gladly still hot. Tweek smiled as he brought it to his face, the smell already made him feel a little better, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad?  
The ride took 6 hours and somewhere during the 4th hour Tweek had fallen asleep after finishing a small drawing of a flower. But they finally arrived in front of their new house, Tweek opened his eyes when the engine stopped, “are we there?” he asked, still half asleep, “yep, come on out, I’ll show you your room”, his dad responded as he took the boxes from the seat next to Tweek, who started to get out of the car. His legs hardly cooperated with him, but he managed to stay up, the house was painted reddish brown and had two stories. Tweek took a deep breath and walked in, it looked quite normal, nothing to be worried about, this was just a normal house.

Tweek waited for his parents to get the boxes inside and followed after his dad when he was done, “and here is your room!” he said smiling, “um, okay, can I unpack now?” “of course, come get your stuff”, Tweek obeyed and walked downstairs, he had to carry all of his belongings on his own, since his parents were helping the two men carrying their bigger furniture out the truck. He started to open the boxes one by one, he hated organizing things from the scratch.


	3. School sucks to be honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Monday and Tweek has to re introduce himself to everyone,  
> and it actually goes kind of well, he might make a friend.

After Tweek had finished unpacking most of his things and put them around his new room he felt tired, tomorrow he could stay home the whole day and then it would be Monday, it was making him anxious again. He decided to just go to bed and draw something, he really felt like he needed to draw his feelings, since he couldn’t even explain it to his parents, they would just ask if he took his meds, which he didn’t like taking, so he took them only if he really had to. While he was drawing there was a knock on his door, before the door opened, “Hey Tweek, I was just wondering if you want to keep going to a psychologist here? I mean it seems to have helped, but I want you to decide” his dad explained, Tweek didn’t really know, it helped, but also it didn’t, since he often lied to his old psychologist and this could mean he didn’t need to almost have an anxiety attack because he has to tell his teacher he has to leave early for his session. “Can I look how I feel for like a week and then decide?” “Sure thing, well night!” he left and closed the door, Tweek sighed. He was bored of drawing now and he was kind of tired.

The next day Tweek woke up at 13:23, he had stayed up until 4am again. Tweek groaned as he opened his eyes a little, the light was hurting his eyes. Finally after about 10 minutes of laying in his bed, trying to get used to the light he sat up and yawned very loudly, he got off his bed and grabbed one of the shirts his mom got for him, he had completely forgotten about his 10 dollars, which meant he could go buy something today, but he wasn’t sure about where anything was, he had been a lot younger when he lived here and his long term memory wasn’t that great.

Still he got ready, he really wanted to go out, it was too boring inside, but going outside meant he might run into people his age. Tweek decided to try and ignore his worries for now, not that it was easy, he was now in a completely different town that he had lived in for years. He went down to find a cup of coffee, it was probably cold by now, but he was too tired to even think of making a new one, so he just grabbed the cold one and began to drink. Tweek quietly walked through the house, checking out the rooms. He noticed a door that lead under the staircase, “Not today demons” he mumbled, not daring to even open it in case some unholy creature jumped at him, you could never be sure.  
Tweek finished his coffee and decided he might as well get to know the town if he was going to live there, maybe he could find some of his old favorite places, if not he would at least go to Stark’s pond and sit there and draw, it sounded like a nice idea. So he put the cup in the sink and opened the fridge, before closing it, he wasn’t really hungry right now, maybe when he came home. Tweek pulled on his converse and glanced at the mirror, it’s not like he ever looked good and he definitely wasn’t going to brush his hair, it looked shit after brushing it, he could do that after he came come too.

A green bike was there waiting for him, he stared at it, he could also walk, but his feet were still kind of sore from dropping who knows what on them, so a bike it is. He unlocked it, even though now that he lived in a small town he probably didn’t need to lock it anymore, but he took the extra steps, he didn’t want to force his parents to take him to school if his bike got stolen or something. Tweek hopped on the bike and put the bike lock in his bag he had found in his things, he didn’t even remember owning it, but when you clear your whole room you find weird thing. So he finally left, he had to remember which way his house was so he could make it home without help.

Tweek rode around the town, occasionally he saw some kids his age and just booked it, he didn’t want to talk to anyone yet. He found himself outside a park, he remembered playing there when he was much younger, he parked his bike and walked to a tree, there were a few kids playing on the playground and some older people were either walking through the park or sitting on the benches scattered around the park. Tweek pulled out his sketchbook and opened a new page, he then grabbed his pen and began to sketch the view, he needed to try to improve on realistic landscapes anyways, so why not use this time for that.

The drawing was finished two hours later, nobody had really paid attention to him excluding a kind man, he had asked to see his drawing and said it was great, it was nice, those kind of conversations were something Tweek could tolerate if he hadn’t asked to see something so private, but since he didn’t want to offend the man he showed it to him. Tweek stretched his arms and back, before putting the sketchbook and pen in his bag. He could go say hi to his parents, but they might want him to not come today, since they had a lot to do anyways and he would just be bothering them, so Tweek decided to go to Stark’s pond and draw something.

Gladly Tweek still remembered how to get there, since he spent most of his time there, sitting on an old bench drawing something, nobody bothered him there. But now that he wanted nobody to bother him, of course there were people, Tweek stood next to his bike and stared awkwardly at the four boys, three other sitting and one standing and leaning on the back oh the bench, they seemed to notice him, because their stares were suddenly on him. Tweek could feel his heart pumping rapidly, fuck, he didn’t want to talk to them, he needed to just leave. “Hi” Tweek wasn’t sure who it came from, he was too afraid to respond, so he just waved a little, before turning around and jumping on his bike, not today, tomorrow he could see other teens, but today was not going to be shit because other teens are pieces of shit. He arrived at his house not too much later, considering the speed he was going that wasn’t a surprise. Tweek just threw his bike on the side of their house and ran inside, only when the door was closed and locked he dared to calm his breathing, he felt like he knew those boys, but he didn’t remember clearly, wait wasn’t that one boy in a fight with him once? Tweek couldn’t remember his name tough.

“Hello?” The sudden voice of his mother made Tweek jump out of his bed, “Hi mom!” he yelled almost running downstairs, “oh so you are home, did you have a nice day?” “it was okay I guess, nothing really special”. His mom hummed in response as she went to the kitchen with two grocery bags, “I heard from a friend you were outside for once” “oh?” “Roger came by the shop, he said you showed him your drawing” “oh that guy, yeah, he was nice” she smiled, “glad to hear, he has a son your age, maybe you two could become friends” Tweek shrugged. “Well I’ll be making dinner, I’ll yell when it’s done okay?” “okay”, Tweek went back to his room, where he continued to lay on his bed while watching YouTube.

The day went by in a flash, now it was 6:00 am and Tweek wasn’t pleased about it at all, he didn’t want to go to school at all, every memory from the last few years was making him nauseous. But Tweek got up and dressed in the nice sweater his mom had bought for him, it was forest green, his favorite color and inside it had a white button up, which made it look kind of better, not that Tweek knew anything about fashion, he also put on some brown jeans and the first two socks he found, which happened to be two different colors. He got out of his room after packing his backpack, he needed his art supplies there, he always carried his meds with him too, tough he still hasn’t started really taking them, they just make him feel way worse anyways.

Tweek went down and saw his parents still there, they’d leave in thirty minutes. “Morning” “oh good morning Tweek!” his mother grins, “I made you coffee” she nods at the cup, “remember that if you feel like you need to leave just contact us okay honey?” “Yeah, I remember, thanks” Tweek grabbed the cup and took a sip, it tasted stronger today, his mom probably wanted him to stay awake since it’s his first day at school. “Well! I’m going to do my makeup and we’ll be leaving, you can take yourself to school right Tweek?” “of course”. He didn’t really want to go alone, but nothing he could do about that.

After his parents left Tweek drank his coffee and decided he should probably take his meds, otherwise he would never get used to them, so he took some water, a piece of toast and after eating took the Prozac. He was ready to go now, so he went and put on his old converses and grabbed the key while going out the door, he hopped on his bike and left, gladly he knew where the school was, since he had gone by it yesterday. The closer to the school he was the more kids he saw, this was going to be just great.  
The first class was easy to find, Tweek waited outside, trying to blend in the other students, he was like them, nobody would notice anything weird. Tweek almost cried out when the bell rang, but he managed to catch himself. The door opened and Tweek and other students walked in, the teacher was an old looking man, he seemed tired of life. The teacher seemed to spot Tweek and signaled to come to him, Tweek swallowed, his throat was so dry. “Hello, nice to meet you Tweek was it?” “Nice to meet you sir” “Call me just Mr.Garrison, well would you like to introduce yourself to everyone else?” Tweek was sweating profusely, “Um, I mean-” “great, everyone quiet down! We have a new student here with us today”.

The room fell silent almost instantly, looking around the room Tweek noticed a few familiar looking people, shit the boys from yesterday were there too, Tweek could feel everyone's eyes on him, he felt like bolting out, but he was nailed to the floor. “Go on Tweek” The boy in question looked at Garrison, before looking back at the class, fuck. “Um, Hi I’m, uh... Tweek Tweak” “Could you tell us something about yourself Tweek?” “Well, I used to, um, I used to live here when I was younger” Tweek could feel his throat closing up he couldn’t speak, was this hell? “Alright that's enough, Tweek you can sit next to Jimmy” a brown haired boy grinned at him and patted the place next to him, Tweek swallowed again before walking towards the boy, he was one of the boys from yesterday.

Tweek sat down and the chatting started again, tough now quieter, “Nice to me-meet ya, I’m Jimmy Valmer, we kinda met yesterday r..right?” Tweek nodded, his face flushing, did he really respond to someone saying hi by waving and then just leaving? Was that super rude or something, maybe he just made everyone hate him. “You kinda left before we got to talk tough” “sorry” “it’s all good”. The lesson went by slowly, Tweek started to feel the side effects of his meds kicking in, he felt like he could pass out any second, the room was too bright, Tweek closed his eyes for a minute, his head was pounding. Suddenly a nudge on his arm made him open his eyes, “you fell as..sleep, the bell rang” Jimmy informed him, “huh? oh sorry” “you don’t have to keep, to keep apologizing you know” “...sorry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh, I know nothing about meds since I'm still not taking any(oof), but I tried to read a ton of articles of side effects, other effects, what they feel like how they work and stuff, so sorry if I don't get everything right, just inform me of my mistakes in the comments coolio?


	4. A project, and it's just the first day?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek's first English lesson isn't as pleasing it could be and the teacher gives them a project to do in pairs, Tweek gets someone actually nice as his partner.

Jimmy and Tweek walked towards three other boys, Tweek recognized them from yesterday and he quickly became embarrassed again. “Hey guys” Jimmy said getting everyone’s attention, “hi Jimmy” Tweek stood awkwardly behind him, not really knowing if he should just leave, Jimmy didn’t really invite him to hang out with them he just walked with him for a second. The other’s had gone back to talking, so he quietly walked away, he had to find his next class anyways, good that he was so quiet it was easy to just slip away without anyone noticing.

Tweek found his way to the next class with a few problems, like how there were too many people on the way for him to pass, but he hadn’t gotten into any problems with the other students yet, so that was good. He sat on the floor, since the benches were taken by a group of girls who were clearly not going to leave anytime soon. Tweek really wanted friends too, he had one in his last school, but he got more and more distant as his bullying grew, he was probably scared he would be bullied too if he hung out with Tweek.

The bell rang again, Tweek would never be used to it, he put his phone away and waited for the teacher to open the door. He noticed the group from before appear a little to his right, still talking and laughing, he really wanted someone he could be with too, but every time someone talked to him he managed to make them go away, even now Jimmy didn’t seem to even care he had left and was now sitting alone. The door opened soon, students walked in and sat down on their seats, Tweek glanced around the classroom, where was he supposed to sit? Should he ask the teacher or could he decide for himself, but he didn’t want to accidentally sit on someone else's seat. Finally Tweek gathered enough courage to go up to the teacher, “Hi miss, I’m uhm, a new student, Tweek Tweak” did that sentence even make sense? The old woman looked him up and down, “oh, nice of you to join us, you can sit there” she scoffed, pointing to an empty seat next to a girl with brown hair in a bun, she looked nice enough, so Tweek quickly hurried to the seat.

“Oh, hi Tweek was it?” He nodded, “I’m Heidi” the girl smiled sweetly. Tweek was glad she wasn’t like the girls in his old school, they were assholes, always making fun of each other behind their back and making the not so popular girls life's hell. “N..Nice to meet you” Tweek managed to squeak out. The lesson started when the teacher yelled at them to be quiet, “now kids, we are going to do an pair project, I will decide the pairs and no changes, I mean it Eric” she glared at a boy sitting to Tweek’s right, he rolled his eyes, “whatever I’m still not doing it with some idiot”. “Alright, I will call two names and you two will sit next to each other for the time we do this project, Nichole Daniels, Stan Marsh” Tweek anxiously waited for his name to be yelled, he was kicked out of his seat when Heidi got her partner, now he was awkwardly standing next to the table like a few others.

“Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak” hearing his voice Tweek quickly looked around, who the fuck was Craig? His eyes focused on a black haired boy staring at him, clearly amused by his sudden panic. Tweek grabbed his backpack and walked over to him, “Hey, aren’t you that boy from yesterday?” “ugh, why does everyone only remember t-that?” “it was funny, that’s why”, Tweek sat down next to Craig, so his name was Craig, the kid he had fought when he was a kid. “So what book do you want to do?” Craig asked so suddenly Tweek flinched, “oh, um, I don’t really know” “what have you read, so we don’t have to again” “I don't really read anything, sorry” Craig stared at him blankly, shit did he make him mad, “really? That sucks, well then we’ll just ask the teacher, since I want something I haven’t read yet” “You want to go ask or should I?” Tweek stared at him, eyes wide, “I, uhm…” “I can do it” Craig seemed to sense his discomfort.

Soon Craig came back with two books, “she didn’t have anything I haven’t read, so uhh, have you read That Was Then, This Is Now?” Tweek shook his head, “great, it’s a good book”. The two sat in silence, Tweek studied the book, the cover had a street and someone walking through it, it was quite dark and only color was really light blue. “Jimmy noticed you ran away last break, what was that about?” “Oh sorry, I just…” “It’s okay, it’s not like we are the most friendly looking guys here” Tweek smiled a little, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, everyone had been quite nice to him for now. Of course this school had to have some shitty people but he just had to stay away from them and it would be good. “Well, if you want to you can come hang with us next break, we don’t mind” “thanks” Tweek looked back at the book, he would never be able to read it, not that it was thick, but it was a book, he never read, maybe he could just ask Craig to tell him the plot and stuff like that, would it be rude to not read it since Craig was going to read it again?

The bell rang, and Craig stuffed the book into his bag, Tweek did the same, he wasn't sure if he should go with Craig or not, he was probably just being nice, nobody ever actually wanted the new kid in their group, especially if they were clearly a mess. Before he could even decide he felt a tap on his shoulder, “Hey Tweek” it was Heidi, “I was just wondering, it’s not easy being new here and if you don’t have someone else to be with I’m always here, just come say hi if you’re lonely, okay?” Tweek was surprised, she really did seem genuine, “oh, I’ll keep that in mind”.

The break wasn’t interesting, neither was the next lesson, Tweek was alone most of the time, and then it was lunch, he quietly followed where everyone was going, he had no idea where anything was yet and he didn’t want to get lost. Of course the line was way too long, Tweek wasn't even that hungry right now, he quietly left the line, he couldn’t think of eating right now, he was already feeling unwell. Now he had to think of what to do, he could just sit down on some table, but he really didn’t want to sit on a table people had decided was their table, that would never go well. He noticed Craig, Jimmy and their friends sitting around a table, he could go there, but they didn’t probably want someone intruding. Still he found himself walking towards the table slowly, nobody has noticed him yet, “hey Tweek, come here” he stopped, Heidi’s voice came from behind him, he turned around to see Heidi sitting with a few other girls, should he? Well Heidi asked and it would be rude to not go, but if someone from Craig's table noticed him walking there and then changing his mind would they think he’s rude for preferring the others over them?

Tweek realized he was just standing there, staring at Heidi for a weirdly long time, so he quickly got to moving and walked to the table, “um hello” “hey Tweek!” a blonde girl grinned, she was probably in their class since he remembered seeing her today. He sat down awkwardly, the girls were talking and he really didn’t know what to talk about at all, what did girls talk about? Would it be sexist or something to think they talked about stereotypical girl things? “Yo Tweek, you not gonna eat anything?” the girl next to him asked, “um, no I’m not hungry”, she nodded and went back to the conversation. Tweek wasn’t really used to eating with other people, since he was never asked to sit with anyone, he was either alone in an empty table or didn’t even go to the cafeteria. Tweek bit his lip a little too hard and flinched, he really had to try and stop biting his lips, gladly it wasn’t bleeding this time.

After the girls were done they got up, so Tweek followed their lead, he wasn’t sure if they had just asked him to sit with them or did they think he would hang out with them this break. While Heidi and her friends were returning their trays Tweek slipped out of the cafeteria, there were so many people there and he didn’t know anyone, he could just call his mom and ask her to get him and it would be okay, yeah, he couldn’t do this today, he was already drained from the few conversations he had been a part of and any more might be too much.

Tweek took out his phone and tried to find a more isolated place to call her, but saw none. He managed to find his way to the side of the school, he sat on the ground, still shaking a little. Tweek opened his phone and found his mom’s contact, he pressed the call button and waited. After a while of peeps she answered, “hey honey, everything okay?” “Mom can you come get me? I can’t do this” “Oh, I’m right now in the middle of something, I’ll ask your dad quickly” she was quiet for a second, Tweek heard a more distant, “Richard! Can you go pick up Tweek?” it was quiet for a minute, she probably left the back room, but she came back, “dad is coming, just wait there” “okay, thanks mom”. The call ended and Tweek took a shaky breath, great, it was just his first day and he was going to miss classes already.

Gladly his dad was quick, which meant he was soon sitting in the car, “so... did something happen?” he asked, glancing at Tweek from the mirror, “I don’t know” “well, me and your mom will be decorating the shop, you can come too or you can go home and rest a little” “I’ll come with you”. The ride was quiet, then they stopped in front of a small building, their new cafe, Tweek sighed, his parents would make him work again. He followed his dad inside, where he noticed his mother sitting on one of the seats a man opposite of her, “oh Roger, you came already” “oh, hello Richard, I decided might as well help out here” the man noticed Tweek, awkwardly standing next to his dad, “Oh Tweek! Nice to meet you more formally, I’m Roger Donovan” “Hi” “my son is coming here after school, maybe you two could get to know each other?” Tweek shrugged, looking down, he didn’t like meeting new people, especially adults.

Tweek quickly did the homework he had managed to mark and went to help his parents, but they told him to just go take a nap, Tweek wasn’t tired, but he went to the backroom anyways. There he sat and played some game he had downloaded on his phone until his mom came back there too, “hey honey, do you want some coffee?” “yeah”, “Clyde came already, want to go see him after drinking?” “uhh, sure I guess” he didn’t, but he had to so he wouldn’t come off ass rude. So his mother went back to making them coffee and gave him his after finishing it, Tweek drank it quietly, but it was gone soon. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to meet someone his age somewhere where they couldn’t be rude, since there were adults present.

As Tweek came to the front he noticed that not only did Clyde come, Craig was there too, but him and Craig were kind of friends, would you call someone you met just a friend, well they were friendly with each other at least. Cautiously he walked towards their table, “Hi?” he started, not knowing what to say. The two boys turned to him and the boy who must be Clyde grinned, “heyy” he responded, “sorry, I took Craig with me, he was worried about you suddenly disappearing” Craig rolled his eyes, “I was not” he insisted, “anyways, where did you even go?” “I... um, I didn’t feel good, s...so I left”, Tweek responded, sitting down on a seat next to Craig, they seemed nice enough for now, tough so did many of his old bullies. “On your first day? Be glad you haven’t gotten in trouble, you’d be in detention tomorrow if you were me” “maybe because when you try to skip you make it so obvious by running out of the school property, maybe walk next time so nobody gives a fuck”, Tweek laughed a little, he stopped quickly and glanced at the two, but they didn’t seem to notice, was that something to laugh at? Maybe since the two didn’t stare at him like he was crazy.

“So you moved back here? Why would anyone want to come back here, I’d do anything to get out” “Well, my mom really missed living here, so…” Craig nodded, “oh I get it, tough if I was you I’d tell them every reason to not come, but I guess not everyone is like that” “Yeah Craig, some people actually like their parents” Craig rolled his eyes again, “and some people have a mom” “fuck you” Tweek awkwardly glanced from Craig to Clyde, “ok sorry, that was kinda rude” Clyde gave him the middle finger, “so Tweek, I noticed you went to eat with the girls huh? Did you get yourself a girlfriend the first day” “What? No! Heidi just asked me to sit there” Clyde whistled, “ooh~ Heidi huh?” “Isn’t she taken” “Craig you’re so behind, Heidi dumped him like a week ago, good for her, he's an asshole” “uhh, it’s not like that, we’re just kind of friends I guess” Tweek defended himself “We’re friends too but you went to them huh?” Tweek stared at Craig, they were friends? “oh um, I’m sorry, I just didn't want to be rude or something” “I’m just kidding, of course you can sit with whoever you want to”.

The three talked for a while, “Clyde I’m going home, want to come already or are you staying here?” “actually Roger I was thinking that since we are going to move some stuff maybe the boys could go to our house for a while” “that’s a great idea, well see you kids!”. Tweek was dumbfounded, he would have to show them his room, this wasn’t going like he wanted it to, “you all have your bikes?” “yeah” “I left mine at school…” Tweek mumbled, I can ride you there” Clyde offered, “oh you don-” Clyde was already out the door “come on” Craig said getting up and walking towards the door, “okay” Tweek quickly responded.


End file.
